Yoda's Addiction
by supersonic663
Summary: Yoda has a problem, no not big ears or raspy voice. Its potato chips... Eveyone who trys to help gets killed. What hapens, I don't know yet.... Chapter 2 is up, Finnaly...
1. Chips of fate

A long long time a go in a.... o sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any other thing to do with galactic travels.

Where was I, O YES!!!!

(Theme song music)

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away there was a imp. A tiny imp at that, dubbed with the name Yoda, y-o-d-a yoda. This imp-like creature had a problem. It wasn't his huge ears, or his tiny like body, or the fact that he killed people left and right with a little pole light thingy. It was that he had an addiction, he had a horrible, unspeakable, always craving, POTATO CHIPS!!!!! This may sound strange, I know. But, let me tell you the story. By the way I'm not the narrator, I AM YODA!!!! Telling you about myself. "hello, I am yoda. I like long walks on th......

Supersonic663: ok lets just wit here till he finishes........................OKAY!!!!! He's done now.

As I was saying I like potato chips, but who can resist them. There so good (STARTS TO DROOL) with there saltiness and flavor of potatoes.

One day someone..... errrrrr.... STOP WITH THE THEM MUSIC!!!!!! (music stops) thank you. Now, one day a man of the name Luke came to help me. I saw him coming up to me and I said, "HEY YOU THERE COME HERE!!!! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!!!" He walks over. "Yeeeeessss" said Luke. "You got any potato chips?" I asked.

"Ya, why?" "Gimmy them!!!" He took out the glowy thing and started waving it around like a lunatic. "AHHHHHH!!!" screamed Luke as he dropped the bag and ran away.

"HA HA HA!!! Finally some good eatins." He opened the bag and shoved the whole thing in his mouth without chewing, swallowed, then used the light stick as a toothpick burning his mouth. "I NEED MORE!!! I NEED MORE!!!" He then ran out of the swamp screaming something.

Supersonic663: Ehhh... Swamp whered that come from.

Yoda: Didn't I mention the swamp?

Supersonic663: No...

Yoda: Well ya he was in a swamp.

Supersonic663: Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?

Yoda: My story my rules! Till next time!!! BYE....


	2. Retern of the Randomness

A long time ago….. Blah blah blah

Disclaimer the star killer: I Do not own or wish to own star wars, it is crazy and has freaky gay droids.

(Theme Music Starts)

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, yoda scared the greatest jedi away, leaving the Empire to take over freely, But as he said in another time and place, There is another…….bag! But now Yoda is wonder through the swamp with no where to go….

Supersonic663: ok cut the music!

DARKLORD! Arrowhead: I shall now hunt Luke while he's vulnerable! THEN ILL HAVE THE FREAKY LIGHT STICK!

Supersonic663: yes, yes, we know the light stick is pretty to stare at but I need Luke alive right now.

Darklord arrowhead: Fine, I'll just screw with his head then!

Yoda: HEY THIS ABOUT ME RIGHT!

Darklord Arrowhead: well then start telling it before I hit you upside the head!

Well As I was walking through the swamp I saw some big scary metal object sitting in the water. So I'm like, "THERE MusT BE PoTAtO cHiPs THEre!" So I take it out of the water with a mind trick and rummage through it!

Supersonic663: As a side note I'm currently here asking myself, Why must I keep befriending Imps. HAVE I NO LIFE!

Yoda: Anyways, I'm getting lazy now so third person time!

Yoda searched the insides of the metal object and bumped a lever. "Oops, I wonder if that will close the glass and take me off this planet to somewhere else." He said as the glass closed on him and auto-pilot blasted him off, and was headed for Tatooine.

Just as the ship was taking off Luke ran up to it and yelled, "HEY THAT MY SHIP YOU CRAZY IMP!" and he also chose a few select words that I will not mention.

Darklord Arrowhead: Ok Luke Here I come! (And she transforms into **horn sounds** Bounty Hunter Arrowhead!)

Luke: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bounty Hunter Arrowhead: ok come here you!

(End with a funny scene with them running around in circles!)

Supersonic663: Well that's the next chapter Really no point in it but review anyways! Oh and while you were reading this I had temporary control over your mind. I Promise the next one will be longer!


End file.
